


Almost Like Fire

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Car Makeout, Drabble, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Passion, gwevin - Freeform, makeout, otp, otp of the otps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Kevin's kiss almost felt like fire





	Almost Like Fire

Kevin’s hand snaked through the back of the passenger seat to rest on Gwen’s shoulder. He began to lean in. His body lifted about an inch from his seat. He fixed his gaze on hers’, studying the deep shade of green of her eyes, the dimple in her cheeks as she tilted her head up, how her lips, plump and soft, parted. Gwen stared right back at him with a flutter of her eyelashes. She felt a tingle, an almost numbing sensation on her lips, at the anticipation of how his lips would feel against hers. She watched him close his eyes. He leaned in yet again. His lips brushed against hers and then puckered up.

Kevin’s lips were soft yet firm. Gwen’s heart began to pound. Her mouth stretched before jutting out against his upper lip. An inhale and she kissed him back just as intensely. His hand crept up her shoulder, running through her hair, his free arm shot out to cup the side of her face. He was out of his seat now, hovering halfway between the PRNDL and the passenger seat before she climbed over and kneeled on his lap. Her arms hung loosely at his shoulders. His hands gripped her back. She tensed up with a shaky exhale, feeling that numbing sensation she felt in her lips earlier spread down her spine. She resumed kissing him. Her mouth opened. She tasted his breath, felt his tongue prod about. She shifted in closer and clung to him. The air around her was hot. She felt beads of sweat form on her forehead. What she felt almost felt like fire. A fire that coursed through her veins, making her melt in his embrace, leaving her wanting more.


End file.
